Articles of footwear have been designed and worn by humans since very early in recorded history. Articles of footwear were initially designed to protect the tender bottom portion of the feet of wearers while walking or running over rough surfaces. Although the primary purpose of footwear remains basically unchanged, the various types of activity and surfaces in which humans run, walk, or stand on have led to an ever increasing diversity in the style and construction of footwear. Footwear construction and design have also focused on providing better ankle and arch support while retaining flexibility. Fashion and personal taste have also played significant roles leading to the increase in types of footwear.
Humans engage in a wide variety of physical activities. Some of these activities include walking, running, jogging, sprinting and other track and filed events, backpacking, playing tennis, cross-training, golfing, playing soccer, and scuba diving. Footwear has been specifically designed for use in each of these activities. Methods for constructing footwear have been developed to provide the best characteristics necessary for the particular end use. Thus, methods for constructing boots, athletic shoes, waders, moccasins, slippers, dress shoes, and sandals have all developed.
While many different types of footwear have been designed for specific uses, there is still a need for articles of footwear that will adequately serve the needs of a wearer under varying conditions. For example, many boots are specifically made for activities associated with hiking or backpacking. While such articles of footwear are excellent for this type of activity, an owner of such a boot would probably not want to wear it while playing tennis or engaging in track and field activities due to the weight and decreased flexibility of such an article of footwear. A need still remains for articles of footwear that have improved characteristics which enable them to be better used over a variety of different activities.
One challenge associated with the design of footwear for use in various activities such as in cross-training is providing the necessary arch support while maintaining acceptable weight parameters. Thus, a need remains for an article of footwear for use in cross-training activities that has a reduced weight compared to conventional articles of such footwear yet which also provides adequate arch support. A need for a method for constructing such a reduced weight article of footwear also exists.